Heridas de guerra
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Se dice que la distancia más corta entre dos mentes es un desacuerdo. Snape y Harry han tenido varios. (SLASH, Snape-Harry, menciones de otros. Darkfic.)


_"Un desacuerdo tal vez sea la distancia más corta entre dos mentes"_

_Gibrán__ Jalil Gibrán_

**Heridas de Guerra.**

- Clases de Oclumencia a las ocho de la noche.

- Sí, profesor.

- Ni un segundo después.

- Sí, profesor.

- ¿Y Potter?

- ¿Sí, profesor?

- Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por tu insolencia.

Potter no responde, ni siquiera cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí. Snape se sorprende cuando se da cuenta que casi las sesiones de gritos, el poder regocijarse del poder que tenía sobre el nuevo niño dorado. Pagar una cuenta con James Potter y que el maldita lo viera desde donde quiera que el Avada lo hubiese llevado.

Es un casi, por supuesto. Además que incluso si eso fuera cierto, no puede hacer nada. En los últimos días Potter parece haberse rendido al cansancio. Incluso, si se viera obligado (con varita destellando en verde) tendría que admitir que en este nuevo comportamiento Potter casi ha llegado al punto de mejoramiento en pociones mientras que Granger ha bajado su nivel.

Desde que la niña Weasley fue secuestrada y que el mocoso Weasley está en St. Mungus con una maldición haciendo imposible el despertarlo se ven así. A veces los ve desde la mesa de profesores, forzándose el uno al otro a comer otro bocado y dejando más de la mitad mientras Longbottom trata de que coman algo más, o de conseguir alguna sonrisa.

Cuando Dumbledore le pide poción para ellos, ya la tenía preparada.

Las lecciones nocturnas no son distintas. Permite que Draco se burle de la ayuda que cree el Potter recibe esperando una reacción pero lo más que llega es frío odio en los ojos de veneno de Harry. Tan frío que por momentos cree verlos llenos de Cruciatas y Legimens. Un escalofrío le pasa cuando recuerda las similitudes entre Potter y Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Nombrarse y Draco debe sentir algo similar porque tras un resoplido se aleja.

Las lecciones pasan en silencio. Snape ha sido muy cuidadoso en qué memorias dejar en su mente, en cuáles dejar cuidadosamente guardadas en el Pensadero, ahora este cerrado bajo llave en un armario.

Es ajedrez.

Peón a alfil. Un niño maltratado, con hambre. No golpeado pero Snape sabe lo mucho que puede doler una palabra. Más aún la ignorancia.

Caballo a torre. Se pregunta qué pensará Potter de verlo siendo maltratado por su padre y su adorado padrino. Por la forma en que esquiva su mirada, el profesor piensa que debe estar avergonzado.

Jaque. _"Cedric no. Por favor, Cedric no."_ Gritos y una opresión en el pecho. Culpa, un destello verde.

Reina a torre. Miles de Crucio, la maldición quemada en su brazo. Snape casi había logrado olvidar la mirada de sorpresa de Regulo al ver qué el era el ejecutor de la misma manera en que había forzado el último deseo del Black hasta el final de su mente. _"Dile a Sirius que lo siento."_

Jaque Mate. Las pesadillas en las que es controlado a ir al Ministerio. Ver a Black caer le da una sensación de alivio que es casi como vomitar. Retira el hechizo antes de enfrentarse al rostro del Oscuro Señor y dice que la práctica ha terminado antes de que se vea forzado a recordar que él ayudó a la construcción de la poción que lo revivió.

En la noche, respiración lo más tranquila posible con los oscuros ojos clavados en grietas como telarañas, Snape toma su erección y empieza a masturbarse casi maquinalmente. Todavía albergaba restos de esperanza cuando se dio cuenta que el horror lo excitaba.

Nunca admitirá que el haber estado viendo a la muerte a los ojos, una cama destruida frente a él lo único que lo separaba de un licántropo, lo excitó tanto que casi se corre en sus pantalones, justo a tiempo para que Potter lo hubiese visto.

Pasó igual cuando Death Ester. Entre más terrible el acto más la necesidad sexual. A veces sólo, a veces algún otro monstruo con iguales necesidades. Las manos de Bellatrix eran crueles mientras que las de Regulo eran casi dulces. Tenían los mismos labios y los dos eran sensibles en el cuello.

Mastubarse es un acto normal de cualquier ser humano. Estimulación manual de los órganos genitales externos para provocar placer sexual. Increíblemente relajante. Snape no es alguien para pensar en amantes que pudo o no haber tenido; no es ni de cerca tan ingenuo. Es simplemente él de noche en su habitación; su mano apretando y rápido casi hasta el punto del dolor; él lamiendo sus labios y abriendo un poco las piernas, alzando las rodillas, apretando las sábanas.

Cómo es sólo él, cuando se corre en sus dedos no imagina nada. Ciertamente no un par de ojos verdes tras de sus lentes y quizá esa boca que antes era insolente ocupada en algo más que hablar.

Al mes sin recibir noticias de la niña Weasley y de que la condición del mocoso Weasley siga sin cambios, por dentro tiene un momento de satisfacción cuando regaña a Granger por haber hablado sin permiso y no por holgazanería; cuando resopla en desdén ante la poción que Potter hizo.

El tiempo es cruel pero también no hay cosa que el tiempo no pase.

Llama al muchacho al finalizar la clase y lo escucha despedirse momentáneamente de Longbottom y Granger.

- A la misma hora hoy en la noche, Potter.

- Sí, profesor.

No dice nada más, dedicándose a revisar los deprimentes ensayos de los alumnos de primero. El Gryffindor no se mueve y si lo hace es sólo de un pie a otro. Se detiene tras tachar una fórmula incorrecta en el pergamino, sin alzar la vista.

- ¿Algo más, Potter?

- Yo… no, profesor.

- Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por hacerme perder el tiempo. Si no quieres que sean diez, sal de mi salón.

No puede verlo, pero casi podría creer que Potter está sonriendo mientras sale de ahí.

No importa porque él, igual, casi podría decir que responde el gesto.


End file.
